pastolektorfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Tak kończy się umawianie się przez internet
Plik:Tak kończy się umawianie się przez internet.ogg Jak wygląda umawianie się z ostrymi laskami przez internet Sytuacja jest typowa, tfu, przeklęty internet… Poznajesz jakąś dziewczynę on-line, albo po prostu piszesz z koleżanką ze studiów na fejsie i po jakimś czasie się zaczyna nakręcanie sprężyny damsko-męskiej błazenady w tej pieprzonej grze pozorów. Zaczyna się niewinnie, kiedy ona pisze ci "Wiesz Piotrek, fajny jesteś." "Masz świetne podejście do życia Piotrek." albo jeszcze to moje ulubione "Hi hi hi, zawsze potrafisz mnie rozbawić, naprawdę nie wiem jak Ty to robisz, nikt inny tak na mnie nie działa." Drugi stopnień to zawody w potwierdzaniu. Śmieszny trik. Kiedyś raz powiedziałeś na przykład, że podobają ci się gwanako andyjskie, albo że pojechałbyś do Urugwaju i po jakimś czasie ni stąd ni zowąd ona wyskakuje do ciebie z tekstem "Wiesz Piotrek, ostatnio byłam w IKEI i widziałam taką śliczną makatkę w gwanako, ale bym ją chciała mieć." A ze dwa tygodnie później: "Tak sobie myślałam, że strasznie bym chciała pojechać do Urugwaju, pogłaskać sobie takiego gwanako. Uwielbiam Urugwaj, a gwanako są takie słodkie." I to nieuchronnie nadciągające "Może pojedziemy tam kiedyś razem?" Jeśli jesteś już w tym miejscu znajomości, a jeszcze nie zamoczyłeś, to wiedz, że masz już przeje*ane. Zaczyna się oczywiście niewinnie: "Lubisz pieseł? O! Ja też! hi hi, je*ać koty, zapchlone szony bez uczuć, hi hi." "Wolisz klucze nasadowe od oczkowych? Ja też je uwielbiam Piotrek, hi hi, tyle rzeczy nas łączy." Nie wierz w ani jedno słowo - wystarczy, że przejrzysz jej zdjęcia na Instagramie i zobaczysz, że na co drugim zdjęciu jest z kotem z dopiskiem Mój Bulbuleciek kochany, na co trzecim ma w ręku klucz oczkowy, a na co piątym widać, że ma na ścianie makatkę z pieprzonymi lamami, a nie z gwanako! Żeby to chociaż alpaka była, z alpaki można robić fajne koce, ale nie, tfu, pieprzone lamy. It’s a trap! To pułapka! Jeśli tu jesteś to uciekaj póki Mojżesz, Piotrek! Trzeci stopień to już bardzo skomplikowany atak na twój mentalny penis, ale nie, nie powie tego normalnie. To wygląda tak, że zacznie w końcu poruszać jakieś tematy, które będą powoli nakierowywać rozmowy na tematy łóżkowe. Będzie robić wszystko, żebyś sobie wyobrażał różne rzeczy. Przy okazji zacznie się reklamować tekstami typu: "Wiesz, do tego trzeba mieć, mmm... wyczucie." "To trzeba dobrze, rozumisz Piotrek, się rozgrzać i wtedy wszystko można mmm... zrobić." "Seks jest bardzo ważny i potrzebny, żeby związek był dobry. Bez dobrego seksu nie ma związku." "Oj Piotrek, ale to przecież oczywiste, że trzeba połykać, tak jest zdrowiej, praktyczniej i czyściej." WTF!? Co tu się właśnie? Tak! Powiedziała ci, że po skończonym lodziku trzeba połykać. Niby nie powiedziała, że sama by chętnie i że łykałaby twojego zaganiacza gwanako jak arab naftę, ale powiedziała, że trzeba połykać. Twój mózg wchodzi w mindfuck mode. Tysiące pytań bez odpowiedzi! A może to tylko halucynacje z nieporuchania? Co to znaczy? Tak, to znaczy, że właśnie ci powiedziała, że połyka. No gratuluję, teraz sobie wyobrażaj pod kocykiem z alpaki to i tamto. Czwarty stopień to kolejne potwierdzenie tego co sobie wyobrażasz. Zaczyna się niewinnie. Ona wstawia na swoją tablicę na fejsie rzeczy, które w zasadzie kierowane są TYLKO DO CIEBIE. Zaczęła postować piosenki twoich ulubionych zespołów, twoje ulubione memy "hari pota zwal mi kutas", a do tego najważniejsze - te złote myśli z jakichś fanpejdży typu Suki bez serca, czy W dzień jestem dobrą kobietą, ale nocą rucham się jak szalona w rytmach Behemota. To jest coś takiego np. jak "Tam, gdzie warto dotrzeć nie ma dróg na skróty" No i co Ty sobie masz myśleć o tym? Oczywiście, że myślisz o ruchaniu. Jasne, dobra, nie można tak pochopnie osądzać. Bardzo możliwe, że zdjęcie jest przypadkowe, a tekst to cytat z Karola Wojtyły, jeden z tych słynnych cytatów o chodzeniu po górach. Zresztą... w tej chwili nawet autentyk z Wojtyły by Cię nakręcił tak, że penisem przebiłbyś biurko. "Droga do celu to nie połowa przyjemności, to cała przyjemność" - K.W. Twój mózg dostaje totalnego kociokwiku i, cytując kolejnego klasyka polskiej sceny gangsta-rapu, krzyczy do penisa "Co?", a ten mu odpowiada "Co? Je*ać mi się chce!". Stopień piąty tu zaczyna się robić ostro - zaczęliście rozmawiać już o seksie. Ona potwierdza tylko to, czego wcześniej się domyśliłeś - jest naprawdę ostrą laseczką lubiącą porządnie się chędożyć, ale to tak, że nie trzeba pod łóżkiem zamiatać, bo co wieczór różnice ciśnień spowodowane przez ruch materaca powodują wypchnięcie cząsteczek kurzu spod tego szalonego łoża hardkoru. Co ja mówię, co wieczór, co północ i dwa razy na śniadanie. W sypialni, w jadalni, pod prysznicem i w kuchni - jak się do ciebie przeprowadzi to w ogóle nie trzeba będzie odkurzać, co najwyżej wygłuszyć trochę ściany makatkami z IKEI. W tej chwili to już je*ać, mogą być nawet w lamy. Umawialiście się w międzyczasie już kilka razy, ale jeszcze bez seksów, więc nawet będąc w towarzystwie ona dawała ci sygnały, puszczała oczko, uchylała usta, przygryzała wargi, układała rękę tak, niby zupełnym przypadkiem akurat w ten sposób, że twój wewnętrzny Szekspirowski Hamlet widział już tam okiem wyobraźni swojego nabrzmiałego pytonga w jej dłoni. Czizys jasny, a w dodatku przecież lubi na ostro i łyka jak Moby Dick (dick, he he, teraz to już wszystko kojarzy ci się z seksem). Przy tym natłoku połączonych faktów teraz to mózg krzyczy do penisa "JE, JE, JE, JE*AĆ MI SIĘ CHCE" i już absolutnie wszystko w wykonaniu tej dziewczyny jest seksowne. Miałem jedną taką koleżankę w pracy kiedyś. Ja pie*dole, mówię wam, uhhh... jak ona kserowała... Na ale oddychaj głęboko - na uspokojenie chciałeś wieczorem usiąść do jakiejś spokojnej lektury, padło akurat na Harrego Pottera, czas dzieciństwa. Niestety, przypomniałeś sobie w ułamku sekundy taką głupią internetową zabawę, żeby za każdym razem zamiast "różdżka" czytać "penis". Otwierasz na chybił-trafił Zakon Feniksa. "Różdżka nadal w dżinsach? Oba pośladki jeszcze całe? W porządku, idziemy. Locomotor kufer." Ch*j, to może Książę Półkrwi: "- Przepraszam, panie profesorze - powiedział Harry, wymawiając z naciskiem dwa ostatnie słowa, po czym schował różdżkę za pazuchę." Dobra. Książka to nie był dobry pomysł plimp Dostałeś powiadomienie z mesendżera na telefonie. Twoja łania właśnie ci napisała, że nigdy nie próbowała analu, ale bardzo by chciała. Dobra, wróć, książka to jednak nie był taki zły pomysł. Lem, Stanisław Lem, tam nie może być nic strasznego, sięgasz po Bajki Robotów: "Nauka nie zajmuje się takimi własnościami bytu..." Jasne, że przeczytałeś "odbytu". Odkładasz Bajki Robotów i sięgasz po Głos Pana. "Najłatwiej jest, dla zachowania czystych rąk, metodą strusi..." KUR*A! No nie uwolnisz się już od tego. W Twojej głowie tylko seks, seks, seks, a laseczka jest naprawdę ostra! Stopień szósty czyli jesteś już z nią umówiony na wieczór u siebie w domu, więc skaczesz szybko do sklepu po jakieś składniki na kolację. Wracasz do domu, na blat w kuchni kładziesz swoją parcianą torbę na zakupy z nadrukowanym wizerunkiem gwanako i wyciągasz ze środka... szampana i prezerwatywy. No tak, coś ci się popieprzyło z zakupami, ale po chwili stwierdzasz, że to w sumie wystarczy. Dlaczego szampana a nie wino? Bo bąbelki szybciej rozbierają laseczki, dobrze o tym wiesz. dryń - dzwonek do drzwi Pawłow byłby z ciebie w tej chwili dumny, bo na ten dźwięk ci stanął. Przypominasz sobie kawał z przyklejaniem penisa do uda za pomocą taśmy klejącej, więc kiedy ona wchodzi masz na twarzy głupkowatą minę ekstazy, a w spodniach twój Renegat burczy i skacze tam jakby właśnie odpalał z kopa swojego Harleya. On już wie, że za chwilę będzie na tym Harleyu odjeżdżał w stronę zachodzącego słońca wychylającego się szparką zza chmur... " Na litość boską, myśl o czymś innym Piotrek!" - mówisz sam do siebie w myślach i patrzysz wzrokiem pożądającym ratunku na swoją półkę z książkami, bingo - Władca Pierścieni - tam nie ma nic, co by się... ...no i brawo, teraz Twój mały Renegat odjeżdża w kierunku Oka Saurona. Świetnie. Udaje Ci się uspokoić, laseczka wchodzi, zdejmujesz jej płaszcz i odwieszasz na wieszak, z tego wszystkiego chciałeś być tak dżentelmeński, że z rozpędu klęknąłeś, żeby rozwiązać i zdjąć jej też buty. Tak, to było głupie, ale ona się śmieje, więc jest dobrze. Siadacie do stołu, po chwili przyjeżdża dostawca z sushi. Nalewasz szampana. Jest trochę niezręcznie, bo w głowie masz te wszystkie hardkorowe rozmowy, które prowadziliście nocami, a teraz jest zupełnie spokojnie, normalnie, zachowawczo i grzecznie, żadnych ostrych podtekstów, żadnego gadania o podróży na Harleyu do Oka Saurona metodą strusi, ale wiecie, że seks ciągle wisi w powietrzu. Boże będzie bosko - to przecież najostrzejsza laska z jaką się spotykałeś. Pieprzysz więc tam jakieś farmazony, że koty w sumie też lubisz i nawet klucze oczkowe ostatnio tolerujesz, a lamy jednak też są spoko, a w ogóle, to masz taki kocyk z alpaki w sypialni... Bingo! Przeniesienie akcji do sypialni w iście mistrzowskim stylu. W końcu obsypujecie się pocałunkami, rozbieracie się nawzajem, gwanako na makatce jakby odwrócił wzrok, żeby wam nie przeszkadzać. Wskakujecie pod alpakę i nie wiesz nawet od czego zacząć, przez głowę przelatuje Ci wszystko to o czym mówiła ostatnio, że lubi jak ją ktoś mocno trzyma za włosy, że anal, ze do kaloryfera , że biczem, że pejczem, że z zawiązanymi oczami, że odgrywanie ról, że z klemami od akumulatora na sutkach, że z brokatem w cipce, że bez gumki, że w butach. Od czego zacząć!? PANIKUJ STARY! Oczywiście, że najlepiej byłoby zacząć od wszystkiego, ale najpierw przystawiasz do jej twarzy swojego małego zaganiacza urugwajskiego bydła i czekasz, aż zacznie go chapać jakby to była jej ostatnia w życiu chwila i jedyna szansa na przyjęcie do ust świętej relikwii i niniejszym odkupienie za wszystkie grzechy poczynione w życiu. Zamykasz więc oczy i odchylasz się do tyłu czekając na to błogie uczucie ust zamykających się na twoim... no dobra, to nie jest kobiece porno, czekasz po prostu aż zacznie ciągnąć. Ale nic się nie dzieje. Otwierasz oczy i patrzysz na nią, a ona patrzy Ci w oczy, pokazuje palcem na twój nabrzmiały przyrząd i się zaczyna: - Hi hi, Piotrek, mam dotknąć twój penis? - O taaak, bierz go do buzi. - Hi, ale... ja trochę się wstydzę... może zaczniemy od czegoś innego. - Dobra. Jasne, że przystajesz na propozycję, bo w tej chwili jesteś nabuzowany jak 26. kwietnia 1986 o godzinie 1:23 reaktor numer 4. Tak się rozpędziłeś, że wiesz, że jak w końcu pie*dolniesz swoje grande finale to w ościennych krajach będą o tym w dziennikach pisać, a wpis w encyklopedii na ten temat zajmie ze 3 strony. No ale koniec końców każda rzecz jaką próbujesz z nią zrobić, nawet najmniej zboczona i tak soft, że nawet w 5-10-15 by to puścili, kończy się tym "o joj" i zawstydzoną/zdziwioną miną. Kurza stopa no! Wczoraj w nocy chciała FLUGENGEKHEIMEN w swoich czekoladowych wrotach, a dziś przy cmoknięciu w cycek oblewa się rumieńcem zawstydzenia. No katastrofa, cały nastrój siada. Stopień ostatni - najlepsze, że przez internet ona dalej chce wszystkiego tu i teraz, a w rzeczywistości nawet po pół roku się wstydzi porządnie dziabnąć prącie i chwycić za jaja, że wpuszczeniu palca grzebalca nie wspomnę. "Ostre" laski z internetów takie są, mówię Wam, zero zaufania, strata czasu, nie polecam 2/10. A trzeba było słuchać babci jak mówiła: "Krowa, która dużo ryczy, mało mleka daje" Kategoria:Pasta